Lilin
by Skyzhe Kenzou
Summary: 'Aku memerhatikanmu... jauh dari sini. Meskipun kegelapan membuatku sulit melihat dengan jelas sosokmu yang tertidur. Hei, apakah kau tahu? Malam ini aku tak bisa menahan diriku...'. Long time no see, mind to read&review?


_Aku__ memerhatikanmu__...__ jauh__ dari__ sini.__ Meskipun __kegelapan __membuatku__ sulit__ melihat__ dengan __jelas__ sosokmu__ yang__ tertidur.__ Hei,__ apakah__ kau __tahu?__ Malam __ini__ aku__ tak __bisa__ menahan__ diriku..._

.

"**Lilin****"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skyzhe**** Kenzou****'****s ****Imagination**

**Standard**** Disclaimer ****Applied**** by**** Masashi**** Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**** Inside!**** Semi**** Alternative**** Universe****,**** Alternative**** Time ****and**** Out**** of ****Character**

**A Lot of Description and Second's Point of View**

**Oneshoot! Dedicate for Sasuke Uchiha's Birthday (I know it's too late)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Flatmu berdesain minimalis dan sangat sederhana. Di dalamnya hanya terdapat sebuah kamar tidur, sebuah kamar mandi, sebuah dapur, dan sebuah ruang tamu yang juga merangkap sebagai ruang makan dan ruang tengah. Semua ruang itu berukuran mungil, namun merupakan ruang-ruang yang cukup luas jika ditinggali seorang diri sepertimu. Lampu-lampu belum kau nyalakan dan tampaknya hal itu memang kau sengaja, melihat rumah tetangga di sekitarmu dalam kondisi terang benderang.

Hanya terdapat sebatang lilin berukuran sedang terpancang di atas meja, bersebelahan dengan jendela, yang kau biarkan menerangi kegelapan pekat di kamarmu. Api kecil yang membakar sumbu lilin bergoyang lembut ditiup angin. Gerakannya membuat bayang-bayang gelap dari benda-benda di sekelilingmu—bahkan sosokmu—ikut bergerak. Tampaknya hembusan partikel-partikel udara dari jendela tak cukup kuat untuk memadamkan gumpalan gas panas berwarna jingga itu.

Kau duduk di atas kursi di belakang meja tempat lilin itu berada. Mengamati tiap gerakan satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruang pribadimu dengan tatapan kosong. Mata hijaumu tampak berpendar keemasan memantulkan bias api di hadapanmu.

Sesekali kau mainkan ujung jari telunjuk kananmu di atas api yang menyala riang, seakan berusaha menyentuhnya. Namun bagian kecil dari tubuhmu itu selalu lolos tanpa menyisakan jejak apapun di tekstur elastisnya. Hanya ada sekilas rasa hangat yang kau dapat. Sungguh mengingatkanmu pada sosoknya, bukan?

Sosok pemuda yang dengan bodohnya mengurung dirinya sendiri dalam kegelapan, namun sedikitnya memiliki kehangatan yang pernah ia tunjukkan padamu—tentunya dengan tanpa ia sadari. Kehangatan dan kilauan samar ketulusannya yang hanya sekejap kau kecap telah mampu membuatmu ikut jatuh terperangkap bersamanya, dalam rumitnya masalah yang biasa disebut dengan _perasaan_. Resiko menjadi manusia, _hm_?

Kau bergerak mengangkat kedua belah kakimu ke atas kursi. Menekuk kedua lutut di depan dada, lalu menumpukan dagu lancipmu di atasnya. Kedua lengan rampingmu yang tak tertutupi blus tanpa lengan terjulur memeluk kedua kakimu erat-erat. Aura suram dan kesepian yang menyulubungimu malam ini membuatmu terlihat mengibakan.

Sungguh, bukankah kau telah terbiasa dalam kesendirian dan tertidur di bawah hangatnya buaian harapan yang dengan bodohnya masih kau genggam? Tapi kenapa malam ini segalanya terasa lebih menekan?

Oh, tentu saja. Kau pasti tak lupa bahwa besok adalah hari ulang tahun orang itu, _huh_? Tepatnya lagi kau tak bisa lupa, dan pengetahuan kecil ini membuatmu semakin nelangsa.

Berapa tahun berlalu sejak kepergian pemuda keras kepala itu? Berapa tahun pula berlalu tanpa kau dapat mengucapkan kata '_selamat ulang tahun_' di depan sosoknya? Kau bahkan tak bisa memastikan apakah pemuda dingin itu ingat akan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri atau tidak.

Banyak hal yang ingin kau lakukan—tepatnya berikan—untuk orang itu, bukan?

Segalanya.

Bahkan hidupmu pun akan kau korbankan asalkan pemuda malang itu dapat kembali memiliki kehidupannya yang baru denganmu ... _tidak_ ... jika itu terlalu berlebihan ... asal pemuda itu mau duduk di sampingmu malam ini.

Hanya untuk malam ini. Tapi apakah itu mungkin?

Keyakinanmu tak sebesar harapanmu, _Sayang_ ...

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut dan kau tak juga beranjak ataupun bergerak. Meski hanya untuk sekedar merubah posisi duduk-memeluk-lututmu. Tapi, oh kau bergerak! Tanganmu terjulur menarik laci di samping meja, ragu-ragu kau mengambil benda berbungkus tas kertas coklat kecil dari sana.

Dengan gerakan gamang, perlahan kau jungkirkan tas kecil itu di atas meja, hingga lubang lebarnya menghadap ke bawah. Terdengar suara debuman kecil saat benda-benda dari dalam tas itu meluncur keluar dan menyentuh permukaan kayu yang berplitur.

Benda-benda yang tak terlalu istimewa. Hanya terdapat dua lilin yang dicetak membentuk dua angka berbeda berwarna biru, terbungkus plastik tipis kaku. Satu dan tujuh.

Lucu sekali.

Bahkan tadi pagi tanpa benar-benar kau sadari, kau telah masuk ke dalam toko dan membeli kedua benda itu. Dengan tanpa adanya kue. Kebanyakan orang pasti lebih mengutamakan kue daripada lilin untuk merayakan hari istimewa mereka seperti hari ulang tahun mereka. Karena kue dapat dibagi dan dinikmati, sedangkan lilin hanya dapat dilihat. Tapi kau malah hanya membeli lilin. Bodoh sekali, bukan?

.

.

.

Lilin putih di atas mejamu semakin memendek bahkan nyaris menyentuh permukaan halus kayu yang dicat coklat. Apakah kau akan menyalakan kedua lilin biru berbentuk angka itu untuk menggantikannya?

Kau melirik sekilas ke arah jam beker digital di sudut mejamu. Pukul 23:49. Kurang 11 menit lagi hari akan berganti.

Kau menunggu dengan sabar. Kau turunkan kedua kakimu dan meluruskannya di bawah meja, membiarkan darah mengalir lancar melewati pembuluh darahmu yang telah tertekuk selama nyaris dua jam.

Dengan gerakan ringan kau menyisipkan sejumput rambut merah mudamu yang terjatuh menutupi sebagian matamu ke belakang telinga dengan tangan kanan, lalu kau raih kedua lilin biru itu dan menegakkannya di atas meja, tepat di samping lilin putih yang telah mencair—mati. Berdampingan.

.

.

_Sepuluh__menit__..._

_ ._

_ ._

_ Lima menit ..._

_ ._

_ ._

_ Satu menit ..._

_ . _

_ ._

_ 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ..._

Kau nyalakan kedua lilin biru itu dengan sedikit ragu. Perpaduan kedua cahayanya sedikit menyengat matamu hingga refleks kau mengerjap dan menyipitkannya. Suara derikan halus mengisi keheningan kamarmu saat api mulai melahap sumbu kedua lilin itu. Bau hangus lembut yang menguar entah kenapa mampu membuatmu bernapas lebih lega dan nyaman.

"Ucapkan harapanmu, Sasuke-_kun_ ...,"

Bisikan lirihmu mengalun di antara suara gesekan daun dari pepohonan di luar dan kibaran gorden hijau kusam yang tersingkap pelan karena terpaan angin. Kau menutup kedua kelopak matamu dan menautkan kedua telapak tanganmu di depan bibir.

Kau biarkan keheningan menguasai ruang sempit beraroma khas tubuhmu. Dinding pun menjadi saksi bisu akan betapa sakralnya situasi ini bagi pemiliknya. Andai pemuda bodoh itu berada di sana ... Tak lama kemudian kau membuka mata, senyum samar terlukis di paras manismu. Hei! Apakah itu permainan cahaya atau memang matamu tampak berkaca-kaca? Melihat wajahmu yang mulai memerah dan bibirmu yang sedikit bergetar tebakan terakhir itu benar. Tapi dengan cerdik kau berkedip berulang kali hingga mampu menghalau genangan air yang siap meluncur ke pipimu.

Lalu kau menurunkan kepalamu dan memajukan wajahmu hingga sejajar dengan kedua lilin itu. Bibirmu tepat berada 15 cm di depan api yang menyala riang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-_kun_ ...,"

Nafasmu yang berhembus seiring dengan meluncurnya kata-kata itu membuat api dari kedua lilin meliuk cepat.

Dan ... _fuuuh!_

Kegelapan menguasai kamarmu. Tanpa ingin menutup jendela, kau beranjak ke ranjang yang terlihat empuk di sudut kamar dan berguling di balik selimut tebal. Tak berapa lama kemudian hanya ada suara helaan napas teratur darimu yang mengisi keheningan ruang itu.

Dan suara desiran angin yang menerobos melalui jendela ...

.

.

.

Paginya kau terbangun dengan suasana yang jauh lebih hangat. Sinar matahari menerobos melalui kaca jendela, membuat kamarmu bermandikan cahaya jingganya.

Tunggu. Tadi kau bilang kaca jendela?

Bukankah tadi malam—tepatnya dini hari pagi tadi—kau tidak menutup jendelamu? Kau masih mengingatnya dengan jelas dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau ingatanmu sangat bagus. Lalu siapa yang telah dengan baik hati—kurang ajar mungkin lebih sesuai—nya memasuki kamarmu dan menutupkan jendela? Apakah _Hokage __Kelima_? Mungkin gurumu itu membutuhkan bantuanmu?

Buru-buru kau tepis pemikiran itu, mana mungkin wanita yang—harus kau akui—suka seenaknya sendiri itu mau repot-repot datang untuk mencarimu. Dia bisa menyuruh Shizune untuk melakukannya ... eh, ataukah mungkin pelakunya gadis yang telah kau anggap seperti kakakmu sendiri itu? Kau meragukannya. Shizune tak mungkin masuk ke flatmu dengan tanpa menekan bel ataupun izinmu.

Naruto? Kau pasti akan mendengar langkahnya yang berisik dan suara toa-nya. Kakashi? Dia sedang bertugas keluar desa hingga tiga hari ke depan dengan Yamato. Sai? Pemuda itu juga ada misi. Ino? Sahabatmu itu pasti tahu bagaimana perasaanmu dan memberikan waktu untukmu menyendiri. Lalu siapa lagi?

Kau mengernyit dan segera melompat dari balik selimut tebal saat mata hijaumu mendapati secarik kertas tertempel di kaca jendela. Kau bisa merasakan jantungmu berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dan mencelos saat mengenali gaya tulisan di atas kertas memo tersebut.

Perlahan dan tampak penuh keraguan jemari tanganmu menggapai kertas itu, bergetar hebat saat kau dengan penuh kehati-hatian mencabutnya. Seakan takut kertas itu dapat hancur berkeping-keping jika kau menariknya lebih kuat dan akhirnya kau sadar bahwa benda itu hanyalah imajinasimu.

Kilauan samar muncul di matamu saat kau mendapati bahwa benda itu nyata dan beberapa detik kemudian derasnya air mata membasahi pipimu begitu kau selesai membaca pesan singkat di sana. Kepalamu menoleh cepat ke atas meja, dan tepat seperti yang dituliskan di sana, lilin birumu tinggal satu. Satu tanpa tujuh.

Kau sentuh benda padat itu dengan ujung jari-jarimu. Perasaanmukah atau memang lilin itu menjadi lebih kaku dan sedingin es?

Tubuhmu perlahan merosot menyentuh lantai kayu yang tertutup karpet tipis berwarna kuning pudar. Kau rengkuh kedua benda itu—lilin biru berbentuk angka satu dan kertas memo—di dadamu. Merasakan sesak dan perih yang mulai membuatmu terisak keras.

Dan sekali lagi, di balik matamu yang buram kau membaca pesan itu.

.

.

_Hn.__ Kupikir __akan__ ada __kue, __tapi__ hanya__ ada __lilin. __Tapi__ angka__ 7 __itu__ lumayan.__ Dan 1__ itu__ milikmu._

_**SU**_

_P.S__:__ Lain__ kali__ sebelum __tidur, __tutuplah __jendelamu._

.

.

.

_Karena selamanya kalian adalah kelompok tujuh dan dia akan selalu menjadi nomor satu—serta pria satu-satunya—dalam hidupmu._

.

.

End

.

.

_Fine_! Aku tau fic ini aneh ... ralat! Sangat aneh. =="

Bahasanya acak kadut, alur nggak jelas, konflik yang nyaris nggak terasa.

_Guess__ what?_ Sky kehilangan gaya nulis sendiri. Dunia mahasiswa ternyata nggak seperti yang aku bayangin selama ini.

Nyaris nggak ada inspirasi buat nulis dan sibuk menata waktu yang berantakan ...

Fic ini pun sebenarnya karya dari jaman kapan yang baru aku temuin di antara lembaran buku tulis bahasa Jepang SMA. Aku ingat waktu itu mati lampu dan tercetuslah ide ini. Fic ini selesai aku tulis tanggal 20 Juli kemarin, tapi lom sempat aku ketik hingga akhirnya terbengkalai. Jadi maaf kalau fic ini nggak tepat waktu banget. *_See?_ Bahasaku kacau*

_Well,_ makasih sangat yang udah bersedia mampir. ^^

Akan semakin berkesan jika kalian mau meninggalkan pesan di kotak _review._

_So, mind to give some comments, please? Everything will be accepted with my pleasure ... _

_Here with,_

~Sky~


End file.
